Visitors from the 2nd Dimension
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: When six mysterious ponies visit Ponyville, the mane cast learn what would have happened to their lives if one tiny event was changed. This fanfic was inspired by a thought I had about The Cutie Mark Chronicles.
1. The Strange Visitors

A/N: Ever wondered what the mane cast would be like if one small event in their past NEVER happened? Well, this fanfic will explain everything.

* * *

><p>It was a typical day in Ponyville. However, the peacefullness was interrupted when a portal appeared in a dark alleyway. Six ponies emerged from it before it disappeared.<p>

"Did the spell work?" the first pony asked. "Are we in another version of Ponyville?"

"It looks like it," the second pony replied. "Does everyone remember the plan?"

"Why, of course we remember," the third pony said. "See what we are like with our cutie marks."

"I still think this is a waste of our time," the fourth pony said. "I don't need no stinkin' cutie mark to survive."

"You don't have to be a downer about everything," the fifth pony said.

"I just want to see if I still collect rocks," the sixth pony said.

"Just remember," the second pony said. "We might have to do some convincing to proove the counterparts we're them. Got it?"

When the others nodded, the six ponies went off in different directions.


	2. Exact Replicas

The six ponies walked out of the alleyway, causing the other ponies to look at them in shock. Two were Earth ponies, two were unicorn ponies, and two were pegasus ponies. But the strange thing about them was how similar they looked to six other ponies.

One of the Earth ponies was light orange with moderate green eyes. She was so thin, she looked like she barely ate anything. Her light blonde mane and tail were done beautifully with a red tiara on her head. She wore a yellow and red bracelet on each of her wrists and satin red shoes on her hind feet.

One of the pegasus ponies was yellow and she held an aluminum blind pony's cane in her mouth as she walked. She wore special sunglasses, although one could tell her eyes were unnaturally blueish-gray. Her pink mane and tail were cut short and she wore a cyan headband to keep her mane out of her eyes. But the most unique feature were a pair of fake wings that were attached to her back by a cyan-colored device.

The other Earth pony was pink-gray with pale blueish eyes. Her dark pink-gray mane and tail were completely straight, and her pupils were very small with her face locked into a permanent terrified expression.

The other pegasus pony was light blue with strong rose-colored eyes and red tattoos all over her body. Her short spiky mane was black with bright pink streaks and her unkempt tail was black with bright green streaks. She wore a large blue bow in her mane, an orange wristband on each of her front legs, and a yellow wristband on each of her hind legs.

One of the unicorn ponies was light azure-gray with azure eyes. She was covered in soot and her horn was snapped off of her head. Her indigo purple mane and tail were cut short and spiky. And with her very muscular appearance, one could mistaken her for a male pony.

The other unicorn pony was lavender with violet eyes. Her dark indigo mane and tail were both done in a mohawk and there was pink streaks in her mane. Dark gray stripes were painted on her body, causing others to mistaken her for a zebra. She wore a light pink cape and a light pink bracelet on each of her legs.

But the strangest thing about these ponies was their lack of cutie marks. However, it didn't bother them at all, like they were okay with it.

(A/N: In case anyone gets confused, these six ponies will be known as Lady Applejack, Flutterblind, Pinkamena Stone, Midnight Dash, Rockity, and Twilight Stripes. I already posted their pictures on DeviantArt if anyone wants to see what they look like.)

"I wonder what my cutie mark looks like," Lady Applejack said. "I hope it is a harp. I simply enjoy playing the harp."

"It's a good thing I brought Lord Boulder with me," Pinkamena Stone said, carrying a rock on her back. "I want to show the other me how much I adore collecting different kinds of rocks."

"I remember what I was like as a filly," Rockity said. "I hope the other me doesn't end up like that." She shuddered at the thought.

"Can't argue with that," Midnight Dash said. "I hate thinking about what I was like as a filly. Good thing I fixed that with some dye and tattoos."

"That was only because of Fluttershy's accident," Twilight Stripes recalled. "Or at least that's what you told me."

"Fluttershy's my best friend," Midnight Dash replied. "I just feel bad about what happened to her."

"Is it alright if we see ourselves now?" Lady Applejack impatiently asked. "I did not agree to come here just to talk about our past lives."

"She's right," Pinkamena Stone told Twilight Stripes. "Can we PLEASE go?"

"Fine," Twilight Stripes replied. "Just remember to look for a pony that looks like you and ask her how she got her cutie mark."

And so, the six ponies went their separate ways, looking for their counterparts.


	3. Twilight Meets Twilight

It wasn't long before Twilight Stripes came across a tree that looked exactly like her house. Knowing this was where her counterpart lived, she knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, Twilight Sparkle opened the door. "What the-?" she asked in alarm.

"I'm you from another dimension," Twilight Stripes explained as she walked inside. "And I only want to know how you got your cutie mark."

"Why do you want to know that?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she closed the door. "Don't you have a cutie mark?"

"Not exactly," Twilight Stripes answered, revealing her blank flank. "So what happened to you? Did you pass the entrance exam?"

"Yeah, I did," Twilight Sparkle explained. "It was all because I was startled by a loud explosion."

"Wait...I didn't hear a loud explosion," Twilight Stripes said.

"Then what happened afterwards to you?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "You look a lot like Zecora."

"Of course I look like her," Twilight Stripes said. "Since Princess Celestia wouldn't teach me about magic, Ms. Zecora decided to hire me as her apprentice. Now I know things I wouldn't be able to learn from Princess Celestia."

"Really?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "That's so cool!"

However, the conversation was interrupted by voices coming from outside.

"Twilight, there's this strange pony who looks like some fancy version of me following me 'round!"

"Twilight, why does this crazy pony think she's another version of me?"

"Twilight, please tell this disgusting pony she's NOT me!"

"Twilight, you never told me you were working on a cloning spell."

"Twilight, I want you to snap some sense into this pony who refuses to fly!"

Twilight Sparkle opened the door again, only to she her friends with their counterparts.

"And before you say anything else," Twilight Stripes told her counterpart. "Yes, those ponies happen to be my friends."


	4. Different Lives, Different Outcomes

Twilight Stripes was surprised to see the other dimension versions of her friends. They looked so different yet so alike. Even their voices sounded different.

"What happened to you?" Twilight Sparkle asked the ponies who didn't have a cutie mark as she and her counterpart walked outside.

"I learned to deal with my Aunt and Uncle Orange and their rules," Lady Applejack said. "I came back to Ponyville after so many years and I currently live in a house that my brother built for me. And just recently, I helped sweet little Applebloom discover her natural talent for painting. You should have seen the look on her face when a paintbrush cutie mark appeared on her flank."

"I grew up in a rock farm with my family," Pinkamena Stone said. "Other ponies think seeing nothing but rocks my whole life drove me insane, but I'm perfectly fine. Right, Lord Boulder?"

"I accidentally fell into a hole when I came across a large rock," Rockity said. "When I landed in an underground cave, I was fine, but my horn broke off my head. That's when I met the Diamond Dogs. They raised me like their own, showing me their ways of living. Now I'm like a sister to them."

"I was in a serious accident during my final exam in flight school," Flutterblind said. "I accidentally flew off-course and crashed into a wall. I survived, but I lost both my eyesight and my wings. The artificial wings I'm wearing help me fly, but I've been unable to see ever since."

"I felt bad that I couldn't do anything to help Fluttershy after the accident," Midnight Dash said. "But then I met The ShadowStrikes, a group of ponies who worship Princess Luna. They let me join, so when I'm not helping Fluttershy, I'm hanging out with my ShadowStrikes pals."

However, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash were confused with how Twilight Stripes looked. "I'm Ms. Zecora's apprentice instead of Princess Celestia's student," Twilight Stripes explained. "The other me told me about what happened to her."

"I still do not get why our counterparts are like this," Lady Applejack said. "My counterpart saw a rainbow that led to Ponyville, so she came back to the farm."

"My counterpart calmed down animals who were frightened by a loud explosion," Flutterblind said.

"My counterpart saw gems inside the rock when a shockwave cracked it open," Rockity said.

"My counterpart was startled by a loud explosion that made her pass the entrance exam," Twilight Stripes said.

"My counterpart became all happy and cheerful when she saw a rainbow," Pinkamena Stone said.

"And my counterpart won the race by performing a 'sonic rainboom'," Midnight Dash said. "Which led to the previous five events."

"Didn't you win that race?" Rainbow Dash asked her counterpart.

"Nah," Midnight Dash explained. "I had to save Fluttershy's life when she accidentally fell off that cloud. But I mean, it's not like anything bad would've happened if I didn't do that...right?"


	5. How Rockity Met the Diamond Dogs

"Are you serious?" Rarity angrily asked Midnight Dash. "I ended up becoming a filthy mule living underground all because you chose a friend over winning a race that would also affect your friends?"

"Friends are more important than winning," Midnight Dash answered.

"Besides, the Diamond Dogs are very nice once you get to know them," Rockity told her counterpart. "They appreciate it when I pull their carts. Haven't you met them once before?"

"Oh, I met them, alright," Rarity said. "They forced me to pull their rusted carts and tried to turn me into their slave. What was it that made you become their..._friend_?"

Rockity smiled at the memory. "It all started a few minutes after I fell into the underground cave..." she began.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Rockity looked around in the dark cave. She just fell in a deep hole. Even though she wasn't seriously injured, her horn was snapped off her head, resulting in her losing all of her magical powers.

However, Rockity heard voices nearby. Curious, she walked through the tunnels. As she walked, the voices became louder.

Eventually, she found where the voices were coming from. Three large dogs were pulling carts that were filled with gems. But Rockity didn't pay attention to the gems. Instead, she was alarmed to see the dogs struggling to pull the carts.

"Excuse me," Rockity said as she approached the dogs. "Can I help you?"

The dogs noticed the young filly. "What's a pony like you doing down here?" one dog asked.

"I fell in when a hole opened right below me," Rockity explained. "As you can see, the impact from the fall caused my horn to snap off my head."

"We're the Diamond Dogs," the second dog said. "We collect valuable gems for a living. But as you can see, it's hard moving these carts."

That's when Rockity had an idea. "What if I pull the carts for you?" she asked.

"That's not a bad idea," the third Diamond Dog said, then he took off his harness and put it on Rockity's back.

"This feels a bit heavy..." Rockity said as she tried to pull the cart.

"Don't worry about it, mule," the second Diamond Dog said. "You'll eventually get used to it."

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"That's when I realized my destiny was to help the Diamond Dogs," Rockity concluded. "Spot, Rover, and Fido took care of me and helped me understand their ways of living. They're the best friends a pony like me could have."<p>

Rarity shuddered at the thought. She was glad she wasn't raised by the creatures who tried to make her their slave.


End file.
